Zeitlos
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Ini semua dikarenakan kejadian yang menimpanya sekitar tiga bulan lalu, saat tiba-tiba Haruno Sakura yang masih menjadi salesgirl baru bau kencur itu tiba-tiba memeluknya dan menangis kencang./"Karena Sasu telah memilihmu... untuk menggantikannya."/Semangat menjalani kehidupan barumu, Uchiha Sasuke./Sequel fiction of Frist/Mind to RnR?


'Hidup hanya sekali, maka nikmatilah!'

...harusnya sih begitu.

"Apa-apaan ini, Haruno-_san_?"

Suara seseorang yang mengintimidasi menggema di ruangan tempat dua manusia itu berada. Yang satu adalah laki-laki berambut _raven _dengan warna _dark blue _yang entah kenapa terlihat memikat. Wajahnya tidak terlihat karena dia sedang melihat-lihat tumpukan dokumen yang diberdirikan di depan wajahnya. Sementara itu, tak jauh di hadapan mejanya, seorang perempuan terlihat berdiri sembari sesekali menundukkan kepalanya. Ekspresinya menunjukkan bahwa dia terlihat sangat menyesal atas perbuatan yang telah membuat atasannya itu marah.

"Ma-Maafkan saya—"

"Apa perkataan maafmu dapat membuat dokumen-dokumen penting ini bersih dari bekas kopi yang kau tumpahkan?"—_**BRAK**_. Suara tumpukan dokumen yang tebal dibanting ke atas meja membuat tubuh sang gadis menegang kaget dan bergetar ketakutan. Kini wajah pemuda itu telah terlihat.

Ya. Pemuda itu memang tampan—ralat, sangat tampan. Terlebih dengan tatapan kedua matanya yang sangat tajam setajam elang. Membuat siapapun, terutama kaum Hawa siap jatuh ke dalam pesonanya. Dengan sifat dasar pemuda itu yang dingin, tegas, dan benci keramaian, membuatnya menjadi sosok ideal yang sangat susah didekati. Oleh karena itu, sebenarnya si gadis yang berdiri di hadapannya sangat beruntung bisa mendapat tiket emas yang mungkin hanya ada satu di dunia ini yang bisa membuatnya bertemu si pemuda tampan nyaris setiap hari di dalam hidupnya.

Tapi, Haruno Sakura tidak akan pernah terpesona dengan ketampanan itu—tidak sampai Uchiha Sasuke berhenti memarahinya setiap hari.

Mulutnya memang tidak berani mengatakan apapun secara terang-terangan, tapi hatinya sudah terlalu banyak berkomentar dan mengutuk hingga kelelahan. Demi apapun yang ada di dunia ini, Sakura tak pernah habis pikir bagaimana dia begitu sial bisa naik pangkat menjadi sekretaris khusus orang ini. Hih, mending dia menjadi _salesgirl _seumur hidup deh. Memang sih gajinya lumayan, tapi tetap saja... untuk gadis keras kepala dan emosional seperti Sakura, melatih mental dan kesabarannya itu tidak sebanding dengan gaji yang dia dapatkan!—setidaknya itu menurutnya.

"Kau mendengarku?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada rendah. Gawat, gadis itu langsung mengangkat kepalanya dengan cepat seraya menelan ludahnya sendiri, "Seingatku aku tidak membayarmu untuk menumpahkan kopi pada dokumen-dokumenku atau melamun di sini seperti orang bodoh, Haruno-_san._"

"_Ya, dan kau juga tidak membayarku untuk menahan kesabaranku menghadapimu, sialan," _Sakura berteriak di dalam hati—lagi. Sementara pada kenyataannya, dia hanya tersenyum berkedut dan empat sudut siku-siku tertahan di ujung dahinya, "I-Iya, Uchiha-_sama._"

Mendengar jawaban Sakura membuat Sasuke memejamkan kedua matanya lalu menghela napas lelah. Diam sesaat, Sasuke terlihat seperti sedang berpikir. Namun merasa ini adalah kesempatannya untuk memperbaiki kesalahannya—setidaknya Sakura masih memiliki pemikiran panjang bahwa mendapat pekerjaan dengan gaji yang lumayan seperti sekarang itu cukup susah—Sakura langsung berkata, "Saya akan mencetak ulang dokumen-dokumen tadi dan menyusunnya dengan rapi secepat mungkin sebelum esok hari datang."

Lirikan Sasuke yang mendelik padanya membuat keringat dingin mengalir di pelipis Sakura dan gadis itu menelan ludah, "Ke-Kebetulan _soft copy-_nya masih ada di laptop saya."

"...Begitu," Air wajah Sasuke terlihat menenang perlahan tapi pasti. Pemuda itu menghela napas panjang lalu menegakkan posisi tubuhnya. Tepat saat itu, suara sesuatu yang keluar dari pintu kecil—tepat berada di bawah pintu besar—di belakang Sakura terdengar. Sebelum Sakura sempat menoleh, Sasuke kembali berbicara, "tapi aku tidak mau menunggu sampai besok,"—tatapan Sasuke kembali menajam—"selesaikan hari ini dan berikan semuanya padaku."

_**JDER**_

_Kami-sama, _bolehkah gadis berambut _soft pink _itu membuat peraturan baru dalam dunia pekerjaan untuk memperbolehkan bawahan menonjok muka atasannya?

Sakura tahu ini memang dikarenakan kesalahannya sendiri. Tapi... mencetak seribu dokumen yang isinya berbeda lalu memberinya cap logo kantor satu persatu sebelum diberikan pada Sasuke hanya dalam waktu tiga jam sebelum kantor tutup? Yang benar saja! Ukh, sabar... sabar... Setelah berhasil meredakan argumen di dalam hatinya, akhirnya Sakura bisa mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum. Senyum paksa tentunya.

"Baik, Uchiha-_sama._"

Tiga bulan bersama Haruno Sakura yang menjadi sekretarisnya membuat Sasuke bisa membaca wajah Sakura dengan begitu mudah. Dan mengetahui bahwa gadis itu mulai kesal dengan sikapnya entah kenapa memberi kesenangan tersendiri. Oh ya, Sasuke tidak akan membantah, dia memang senang mengerjai bawahannya yang satu ini habis-habisan. Seperti sekarang, melihat wajah Sakura yang seperti itu tak dapat membuat Sasuke menahan dirinya untuk tidak menutup mulutnya yang selalu ingin tertawa dengan tangannya. Tahan... tahan... Uchiha Sasuke harus menjaga imejnya di sini.

_Well, _jangan salahkan Sasuke mengapa dia sangat ingin mengerjai sekretarisnya itu. Ini semua dikarenakan kejadian yang menimpanya sekitar tiga bulan lalu, saat tiba-tiba Haruno Sakura yang masih menjadi _salesgirl _baru bau kencur itu tiba-tiba memeluknya dan menangis kencang.

Oh ayolah, bagi Sasuke, ada seorang gadis tak dikenal yang tiba-tiba memeluknya dan membuat jas kerjanya basah itu merupakan salah satu pencorengan nama baik Uchiha Sasuke yang selalu membatasi hubungannya dengan orang luar. Karena itu, setelah mempelajari siapa gadis tak dikenal tersebut, dengan berbagai jalur yang disiapkan Sasuke dapat menaikkan pangkat Haruno Sakura dengan mudah. Semuanya semata-mata untuk membalas dendam untuk hal yang sepele tersebut.

Antara kasihan dan tidak ya...

"_Meong~" _

Suara kucing yang tiba-tiba mengeong di belakang Sakura, membuat Sakura dan Sasuke langsung melihat ke sumber suara. Tidak seperti sebelumnya, tiba-tiba Sasuke tersenyum tipis lalu menggerakkan tangannya, "Kemari, Kuro," ucapnya. Dan tak perlu hitungan detik, kucing hitam dengan mata kanan berwarna kuning sementara mata kiri berwarna biru tersebut berlari kecil ke arahnya.

Sakura yang sedari tadi berwajah kesal juga akhirnya ikut tersenyum ceria melihat kucing milik bosnya sepertinya telah kembali dari berpetualang. Aah, satu-satunya yang membuat Sakura bersyukur berada satu ruangan dengan Uchiha berwajah tengik itu adalah karena Sasuke memelihara kucing hitam yang selalu keluar masuk ruangannya. Setiap Sasuke pergi, Sakura selalu mencari kesempatan agar dapat mengelus atau bermain sedikit dengan kucing hitam bernama Kuro itu untuk sekedar melepaskan stress.

Tapi, ada kalanya Sakura merasa sedih setiap berduaan dengan kucing hitam itu.

Bagaimanapun juga, Sakura masih belum bisa melupakan seseorang yang telah menempati hatinya. Seseorang yang sudah pergi... sejak dulu sekali.

Tanpa menyadari Sasuke yang telah memperhatikannya sedari tadi, Sakura menunduk sedikit. Sayangnya gadis itu tak dapat menyembunyikan ekspresi sedihnya karena kembali teringat masa lalunya. Sasuke mendengus malas, di atas pahanya, Kuro telah duduk menyandar dengan tenang dan bersiap tidur di bawah belaian majikannya. Namun suara deheman Sasuke membuat kucing itu kembali menegakkan kedua kupingnya, "Kau hanya punya waktu tiga jam, Haruno-_san._"

Peringatan Sasuke membuat Sakura kembali tersadar. Dengan gugup, gadis beriris hijau _emerald _tersebut langsung membungkukkan tubuhnya dan berjalan melewati Sasuke, masuk ke bagian belakang ruangan atasannya itu dimana meja kerjanya berada dan dibatasi dengan dinding. Setelah kepergian Sakura, Sasuke kembali menghela napas tanpa menghentikan belaiannya pada tubuh kucing kesayangannya.

Dengkuran manja Kuro membuat perhatian Sasuke teralihkan. Dia menundukkan kepalanya untuk melihat Kuro yang telah menyandarkan kepalanya di atas paha Sasuke dan mulai tertidur pulas. Ekspresi Uchiha bungsu itu memang datar, namun tidak dengan pikirannya. Iris _onyx _Sasuke terus memperhatikan wajah tenang kucingnya sejak dua tahun lalu tersebut. Tak lama kemudian, tangan Sasuke berhenti mengelusnya. Dalam keheningan, pemuda berumur dua puluh lima tahun tersebut bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kucing... ya..."

Dan mulai dari sini—

—cerita yang sesungguhnya akan dimulai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story © Kira Desuke**_

_Warnings : AU, semi-OOC_

_Genres : Fantasy/Romance/Supernatural_

_Main Pair : SasuSaku_

_**A sequel fiction of FRIST**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**ZEITLOS**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_~ KAPITEL EINS ~_

_Zweiten dreh der zeit_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi intinya..."

Yamanaka Ino menyeruput jus jeruknya sebelum melanjutkan.

"...kau menyukai atasanmu yang menyebalkan itu ya?"

Kesimpulan Ino setelah mendengar laporan kekesalan Haruno Sakura yang panjang lebar itu sukses membuat gadis malang bermahkota _soft pink _tersebut tersedak jus jambu yang sedang diminumnya dengan cepat. Sakura langsung terbatuk-batuk keras, menjadikan dirinya pusat perhatian di _cafè _sederhana yang memang selalu dipenuhi karyawan kantoran yang seumuran dengannya. Setelah terbatuk cukup lama, Sakura akhirnya dapat meredakan suaranya sembari mengernyit kesal menatap sahabatnya tersebut.

"Apa tidak ada kesimpulan lain yang jauh lebih masuk akal dari itu, _Pig!?_" Sakura menyambar botol air putih miliknya dan meneguknya hingga tinggi air tinggal setengah botol, "Jangan bilang kau sudah ketularan sifat pacarmu yang suka asal memberi kesimpulan seperti orang bodoh," ucap Sakura sarkastik.

Ino mendelik tak suka, "Sai bukan orang bodoh, _Forehead!_" Gadis beriris _aqua _itu menyentil dahi Sakura dengan cepat tanpa memberi kesempatan untuknya menghindar. Sementara Sakura merintih sakit, Ino kembali melanjutkan, "Sebentar lagi Sai akan menjadi ilustrator terkenal dan kau akan menyesali semua perlakuan kasarmu padanya selama ini."

Masih memegangi dahinya, gadis berumur dua puluh dua tahun itu memutar kedua bola matanya, "Aku tidak akan menyesal dan tidak akan pernah menyesal. Sebaliknya, aku puas karena pernah memperlakukan ilustator terkenal itu dengan kasar," Delikan Ino padanya membuat Sakura tertawa kecil, "Kenapa? Kalau dia sudah terkenal seperti katamu, aku tidak akan punya kesempatan memperlakukannya dengan kasar lagi seperti dulu, 'kan?" Sakura mengerling jenaka di akhir kalimatnya.

Ino menggembungkan kedua pipinya dengan kesal sebelum menyambar kembali jus jeruknya, "Terserah kau saja nona pintar," Sakura yakin Ino menyindirnya tapi dia tetap tidak peduli. Sakura menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya dengan puas, "Ngomong-ngomong soal atasanmu itu... dari ceritamu sepertinya dia senang menyiksamu, heh? Siapa namanya?"

"Uchiha Sasuke," Mengikuti Ino, Sakura menyambar jus jambunya. Kali ini meminumnya sampai habis tak bersisa, "Mungkin dia tidak sadar kalau aku tahu dari tatapan matanya bahwa dia berharap aku menangis karena ucapannya. Hih," ucap Sakura lagi diakhiri dengan ekspresi muka mengejek khas miliknya. Ino kembali tertawa geli.

"Atau mungkin sebenarnya dia sadar tapi kau tidak tahu dan dia selalu mengerjaimu karena suka padamu."

"Inoooo!"

"Lho? Bisa saja, 'kan?" Gelak tawa Ino meledak. Puas sekali rasanya melihat wajah kesal sahabatnya yang selalu mengejek pacarnya sejak SMA tersebut. Mengerjai Sakura memang ada kesenangannya tersendiri, "Lagipula kasus seperti yang kau alami itu sering ada di drama-drama, cowok yang senang mengerjai cewek yang disukainya hahahaha klasik sekali."

Sakura benar-benar tak habis pikir bagaimana sistem pemikiran sahabat baiknya itu bekerja. Akhirnya Sakura memilih untuk mengabaikannya dan diam saja. Gadis itu mengambil Hp miliknya dari dalam saku kemudian membukanya. Masih dengan wajah kesal, Sakura mengotak-atik Hp itu sembari tetap mengabaikan Ino yang sudah mulai memanggil namanya beberapa kali.

Baiklah, sepertinya Sakura memang sudah benar-benar kesal sekarang. Ino mengendikkan bahunya mencoba berpikir ulang untuk topik baru. Gadis Yamanaka itu memperhatikan sahabatnya sejak kecil yang sedang memasang ekspresi merajuk khas miliknya. Tanpa Sakura sadari, Ino telah tertawa geli.

Sahabatnya yang satu ini... benar-benar menggemaskan—dalam beberapa arti.

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Seandainya saja manusia tidak bisa berbohong...

...apa yang akan terjadi pada dunia ini?

"Uchiha-_sama? _Uchiha-_sama!?_" Panggilan seseorang menggema di ruang kerja pribadi Uchiha Sasuke sejak tiga menit yang lalu. Yang dipanggil sendiri hanya diam, menatap lurus namun pandangannya terasa kosong, tangannya menopang dagunya, dan berkali-kali terlihat menghela napas panjang. Entah kemana pikirannya melayang, "Uchiha-_sama!_"

"...Hn?" Sasuke akhirnya merespon setelah sekian lamanya. Hanya saja hal itu tidak merubah posisi tubuhnya. Yakushi Kabuto tak habis pikir, baiklah dia memang hanya seorang supir pribadi. Namun seorang supir masih mempunyai hak untuk berpikir bahwa majikannya ini aneh, 'kan?

Kabuto menghela napasnya, "Saya akan menjemput anda jam tujuh malam seperti biasa. Apakah hari ini anda lembur?"

Pertanyaan Kabuto membuat Sasuke kembali mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Pemuda berambut _raven _itu menghela napas panjang lalu menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi di belakangnya, "Tak perlu, aku ingin menyetir sendiri," Jeda beberapa saat, Sasuke memejamkan kedua matanya, "kau pulang saja, aku bisa pulang dengan mobil kantor," lanjut Sasuke.

"Ah... oh, baiklah Uchiha-_sama_," Kabuto menjawab sedikit kaku sebelum membungkukkan setengah tubuhnya, "kalau begitu saya pulang dulu, permisi," Dan setelah anggukan Sasuke, Kabuto segera pergi dari ruangan pribadi ini menuju mobilnya yang telah diparkir di bawah.

Lagi, Sasuke menghela napasnya setelah kepergian Kabuto. Ruangannya kini telah sepi sepenuhnya—Sakura sedang ke lantai bawah untuk mencetak ulang dokumen-dokumen yang tadi kotor karena ulahnya. Saking sepinya, Sasuke bahkan bisa mendengar suara napasnya sendiri. Udara yang ditarik keluar masuk dari lubang hidungnya, begitu pula gerakan dada bidangnya yang naik turun secara teratur. Damai sekali sampai rasanya begitu bosan.

Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap langit-langit ruangannya sekarang. Belakangan ini pikirannya sering berkecamuk, berantakan tak tentu arah. Entah mengapa bisa begini, ini yang pertama kalinya. Sasuke tak pernah merasa dirinya begitu menyedihkan sebelumnya. Ah, ada apa dengan dia?

Tapi... mungkin sebenarnya Sasuke sendiri tidak perlu jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

Dia tahu. Sangat tahu sampai rasanya dia tidak bisa melupakannya.

"...Sial," Sasuke berbisik pada dirinya sendiri. Tangan kanannya menutup kedua matanya. Dia menggertakkan giginya, tak dapat menyembunyikan semburat merah tipis yang muncul di kedua pipinya. Ini semua gara-gara dia. Gara-gara gadis itu. Gadis yang seenaknya masuk ke dalam kehidupannya tanpa izin terlebih dahulu.

Ukh, Sasuke rela melakukan apa saja asal gadis bernama lengkap Haruno Sakura itu segera lenyap dari kepalanya sekarang juga.

"_Meong..._"

Tersentak, Sasuke segera menurunkan tangannya kaget. Uchiha bungsu itu menatap gusar pada kucingnya yang telah duduk dengan tenangnya tak jauh di depan mejanya berada, "Kuro," Sasuke mendesahkan nama kucingnya itu dengan lelah. Tanpa mempedulikan kerisauan tuannya, Kuro langsung berdiri dari posisi duduknya, berjalan seraya mengibaskan ekor panjangnya ke kanan dan kiri sebelum melompat ke atas meja kerja Sasuke.

Pemuda beriris _onyx _itu melirik tatapan polos kucing _heteroeyes _itu padanya. Sasuke mendengus kecil, "Kau punya kebiasaan muncul secara tiba-tiba, kau tahu?" tanyanya—tanpa berharap binatang mamalia itu akan menjawabnya. Sasuke menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus kepala kucing itu. Tentu saja dengan senang hati Kuro merespon belaian majikannya dengan mendengkur manja dan semakin mendorong kepalanya—meminta belaian lebih dari adik Uchiha Itachi tersebut.

Melihat itu, Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan semakin memainkan gerakan jari-jarinya. Dimulai dari mencubit pipi Kuro dengan lembut, mengelus dahinya, kedua matanya yang tertutup, hidungnya, mulutnya sampai akhirnya kucing hitam tersebut menengadahkan kepalanya, memberi akses leluasa untuk Sasuke menggaruk bawah rahangnya hingga leher. Hal itu terus berlanjut dan dilakukan berulang kali sampai akhirnya Sasuke berhenti dengan memegang kepala Kuro.

Menyadari tangan majikannya telah berhenti memanjakannya, Kuro membuka kedua matanya. Seketika kedua mata yang berbeda warna itu menatap lurus iris _onyx _gelap di hadapannya, "...Kedua matamu indah, Kuro," gumam Sasuke. Kembali teringat saat dua tahun lalu kucing dengan kedua mata yang langka tersebut mendatanginya.

Waktu itu... Sasuke masih ingat, tak pernah sekalipun dia terpikir untuk mengambil kucing hitam yang tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana dan selalu duduk di depan jendela kamarnya setiap hari. Pertama kali Sasuke melihatnya, dia tak mempedulikannya—meskipun Sasuke sempat heran karena kucing hitam yang masih berukuran kecil itu terus duduk di depan jendelanya. Hanya melihat ke arahnya, tanpa mengeong sama sekali.

Hari pertama digantikan hari kedua, lalu ketiga, keempat, kelima, dan seterusnya. Setiap pulang kuliah malam, kucing itu sudah duduk di tempat favoritnya setiap hari. Saat pagi hari, kucing berwarna senada dengan malam hari tersebut menghilang entah kemana. Sasuke tidak mau mempercayai mitos yang mengatakan kucing hitam adalah kucing penyihir atau sejenisnya, karena itu dia berpikir mungkin kucing itu hanya menyukai posisi di depan jendelanya. Sampai kurang lebih sebulan telah berlalu, kucing hitam itu terus kembali untuk duduk di depan jendela kamar Sasuke setiap malam dan Sasuke tak pernah membuka jendela kamarnya sekalipun.

Sampai saat itu datang...

Hari pertama di awal bulan baru, Sasuke pulang terlambat karena hujan deras mengguyur kota dan dia tidak membawa pelindung diri dari hujan. Sembari mengaitkan tas ranselnya pada sebelah bahunya, Sasuke menatap langit gelap yang terus mengguyurkan hujan itu. Dia tidak mempedulikan sekitarnya yang semakin lama semakin ramai—karena banyak orang yang ikut berteduh. Sasuke terus menatap titik-titik air yang turun membasahi kota. Di tengah keramaian tersebut, hanya satu hal yang terpikir oleh Uchiha Sasuke...

...apakah kucing hitam itu akan datang ke jendela kamarnya malam ini?

Aneh. Untuk apa dia memikirkannya? Sasuke mendengus lalu menggelengkan kepalanya—berusaha mengembalikan dirinya sendiri. Di waktu yang bersamaan, suara klakson membuyarkannya. Sang kakak menjemputnya dengan mobil. Setelah cukup berbasa-basi cukup panjang, Sasuke menaiki mobil Itachi lalu kakak beradik itu pulang ke rumah mereka.

Sesampainya di rumah, hujan masih belum juga berhenti. Didorong rasa penasaran yang sangat kuat, sebelum turun dari mobil Sasuke mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk melihat ke atas—depan jendela kamarnya di lantai dua. Di depan jendelanya memang ada alas dinding, tempat kucing aneh itu biasa duduk dan—

"Apa mungkin..." Tidak dihiraukannya teriakan Itachi untuk menyuruhnya agar keluar dari mobil dengan memakai payung, Sasuke langsung berlari masuk ke dalam rumah. Uchiha bungsu itu buru-buru menaiki tangga, mengabaikan sapaan ibunya yang ikut menatapnya heran. Begitu sampai di depan kamar, Sasuke langsung membuka pintunya, masuk seraya menyalakan lampu kamarnya.

Dia di sana.

Kucing hitam itu masih duduk dengan tenang di sana. Menatapnya lurus tanpa berkedip. Bahkan dia seolah tidak mempedulikan guyuran hujan yang terus membasahi tubuhnya dengan kasar.

"Bodoh!" Entah dari mana kepedulian Sasuke yang biasanya dingin itu akhirnya muncul. Secara reflek, Sasuke melempar tas ranselnya lalu membuka jendelanya dalam sekali gerakan. Benar dugaannya, kucing hitam itu langsung bereaksi terhadapnya. Dia segera berdiri, seakan menantang kodrat kucing yang seharusnya takut dengan air. Kucing hitam kecil itu mengeong dengan riang.

"_Meooong!_"

Sasuke tak habis pikir, apa-apaan kucing aneh ini? Merasa iba juga pada akhirnya, Sasuke mengangkat kucing itu dari posisinya lalu memasukkannya ke dalam kamarnya. Kucing itu sudah sangat basah, tubuhnya bergetar karena kedinginan, namun anehnya kedua matanya yang berbeda warna itu masih belum berhenti menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan berbinar. Dia mendengkur manja saat Sasuke mencoba mengeringkan tubuhnya dengan handuk kecil. Kucing hitam tersebut tiba-tiba menjadi sangat aktif, padahal selama ini Sasuke hampir berkali-kali berpikir kalau kucing ini seperti patung yang terus diam tanpa merubah posisinya.

Suara dengkuran manja dan elusan kepala kucing itu pada tubuhnya, membuat Sasuke menghentikan gerakannya. Pemuda tersebut menaikkan sebelah alisnya begitu kucing hitam itu naik ke atas kakinya dan dengan segera meringkukkan tubuhnya—mencari posisi senyaman mungkin—lalu dia langsung tertidur.

Aah, kalau sudah begini Sasuke semakin tak tega untuk kembali membuangnya keluar meskipun hujan telah berhenti.

Setidaknya sejak itu, tak perlu waktu lama untuk Sasuke menamai kucing temuannya tersebut dengan nama Kuro. Entah bagaimana, kucing hitam itu sangat menempel dengan Sasuke. Kemanapun Sasuke pergi, Kuro akan senantiasa mengikutinya. Awalnya anggota keluarga Uchiha yang lain sempat heran, mengapa anak bungsu Uchiha yang tadinya tidak pernah peduli dengan sekitarnya itu mau memelihara kucing yang notabene pasti cukup sulit merawatnya?

Walau begitu, keheranan itu berangsur-angsur menghilang dan Kuro disambut baik oleh keluarga Uchiha. Terutama Mikoto dan Itachi yang dengan senang hati memanjakan Kuro jika ada kesempatan, mengingat Kuro sangat dekat dengan Sasuke. Kalau dipikir lagi, sebenarnya aneh juga. Padahal Mikoto dan Itachi jelas-jelas lebih sering bermain dengan Kuro, namun Kuro masih lebih memilih Sasuke dibanding mereka semua. Bahkan Itachi sempat menyindir Sasuke memakai sihir agar Kuro hanya menempel padanya—yang tentu saja langsung dibantah Sasuke sembari melempar bola basket ke muka kakak sulungnya itu.

Kembali ke kenyataan sekarang, Sasuke kembali mengelus peliharaannya tersebut. Kuro terus merespon sembari memejamkan kedua matanya. Memperhatikan wajah kucingnya itu, Sasuke kembali melamun. Setidaknya sampai akhirnya dia bergumam lagi, "...Ngomong-ngomong, dia suka kucing ya..." Ucapan itu menghentikan gerakan Kuro. Karena Kuro berhenti mendengkur, Sasuke pun berhenti membelainya. Uchiha bungsu itu menarik kembali tangannya.

Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja. Pemuda itu kembali bertatapan dengan kucing satu-satunya yang telah duduk rapi di atas meja kerjanya, seakan telah siap mendengarkan perkataan majikannya, "Kuro, apa kau tahu Haruno Sakura?" Tidak ada jawaban, Kuro hanya menggerakkan ekor panjangnya lagi, Sasuke mendengus menahan tawa. Sebelah tangannya memijat dahinya sendiri, "Dia menyebalkan, sangat enak untuk dikerjai, ceroboh, emosian, dan kadang-kadang dia bisa sangat bodoh. Objek yang tepat untuk melampiaskan stress," Tidak mempedulikan Kuro yang menatapnya penasaran, Sasuke kembali menghela napas dan memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Tapi—"

Hanya sekilas, tapi kucing _heteroeyes _itu sempat membulatkan kedua matanya saat melihat majikannya tersenyum tipis yang terasa begitu... lembut.

"—aku suka melihat senyumnya."

Kata-kata itu membuat kucing hitam tersebut menegakkan kedua telinganya. Seperti mengerti akan sesuatu. Namun sayang, Sasuke tidak menyadarinya, "Hn, tapi pasti dia sangat kesal denganku sekarang, lagipula..." Senyum Sasuke menghilang. Laki-laki itu melihat ke arah lain, seperti merenung. Kembali mengingat setiap saat dia menangkap basah Sakura yang selalu terlihat melamun, entah memikirkan apa. Terkadang ada saat Sasuke melihat Sakura menatap jauh dan tersenyum sendiri, tapi pemuda berambut _raven _itu tahu—

"...sepertinya dia menyukai senyum orang lain."

—Haruno Sakura tidak pernah melihatnya.

Tidak ada respon yang berarti dari kucing Sasuke tersebut. Kuro hanya diam dan enggan membuang perhatiannya dari ekspresi Sasuke. Majikannya itu terlihat sedih memang, namun dengan cepat majikannya itu akan kembali memasang ekspresi lain untuk menutupi ekspresi sedihnya. Aneh memang, namun sebagai kucing, Kuro tidak akan mempunyai hak untuk bertanya.

Suara telepon masuk membuat perhatian Sasuke teralihkan, tanpa berniat untuk mengangkatnya, Sasuke menghela napas, "Itu pasti Sakura," Pemuda itu berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan melewati meja kerjanya. Melihat tuannya akan pergi, Kuro kembali berdiri dari posisinya lalu mengeong lagi.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya sesaat dan menoleh untuk mendapati Kuro yang menengadahkan kepalanya sembari menggerakkan ekornya lagi. Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan mengelus kepala kucing itu. Teringat lagi dengan Sakura yang selalu memeluk kucingnya ini dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya. Sasuke menarik tangannya dan tertawa kecil.

"Seandainya aku adalah kucing..."

Kuro memiringkan kepalanya melihat majikannya itu kembali berbicara dengan senyum tertahan.

"...mungkin semuanya akan menjadi lebih mudah, ya?"

Tanpa menunggu respon lagi, Sasuke memejamkan kedua matanya lalu membukanya lagi sebelum kembali berjalan menjauh. Bodoh sekali rasanya. Mungkin ada baiknya Sasuke sesekali berdiskusi dengan manusia saja—meskipun dia sangat enggan melakukan itu. Meninggalkan Kuro yang menatap punggungnya dalam diam. Tidak ada yang tahu, semuanya terjadi begitu saja, terlalu cepat, tepat saat Sasuke akan menyentuh gagang pintu ruangan kerjanya—

"**Apa kau ingin keinginanmu itu terwujud, tuanku?"**

Eh?

Degup jantung Sasuke berdetak cepat secara tiba-tiba. Kedua bola mata Uchiha bungsu itu membulat kaget dan segera menoleh ke belakang. Apa? Apa tadi? Ada suara? Suara manusia, 'kan?

Sasuke memicingkan kedua matanya, tidak ada siapapun di sana. Hanya Kuro yang masih duduk menatapnya begitu polos. Hah, mana mungkin kucing bisa bicara. Sasuke mulai berpikir itu hanya perasaannya saja dan mengendikkan bahu. Uchiha bungsu itu membuka pintu kerjanya dan segera keluar dari ruangannya secepat mungkin tanpa rasa curiga sedikitpun.

Tidak ada yang tahu.

Bahwa ada sesuatu di sana... sesuatu yang menatap punggung Sasuke sembari tersenyum penuh arti.

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

"Bagaimana? Saya bisa pulang sekarang, 'kan?"

Sakura menggembungkan kedua pipinya kesal, kedua tangannya dilipat di depan dadanya, sementara sebelah kakinya menghentak dengan cepat di atas lantai. Rasanya Sasuke sengaja memeriksa pekerjaannya dengan begitu lambat, membuat Sakura emosi sendiri. Saat ini di kantor mereka yang besar hanya tinggal mereka berdua, pekerja lain sudah pulang sementara para satpam tentunya berada di pos mereka di luar kantor.

"Bisa atau tidak itu tergantung dirimu sendiri," He? Sakura tidak mengerti akan kemana arah pembicaraan ini akan berujung, "apa kau merasa tugasmu sudah selesai dengan hanya memberikan dokumen-dokumen penting ini padaku?"

"Ng, ti-tidak, entahlah..." Sakura melirik ke kanan kirinya, bingung sendiri dengan apa yang akan dikatakannnya, "...anda belum memberi saya perintah lagi jadi—"

"Hmph, menyedihkan sekali."

He? Sakura kembali memasang ekspresi bingungnya, apa-apaan sih orang ini. Ngajak berantem banget. Sakura mulai memicingkan kedua matanya dengan kesal, "Padahal aku mengharapkan kau bisa segera tahu apa yang kuinginkan, Haruno-_san._"

Sakura terdiam. Terlalu lelah untuk membantah, dia ingin pulang secepat mungkin. Terserahlah Sasuke ingin mengejeknya sedemikian rupa, yang penting dia bisa pulang sekarang juga. Akhirnya gadis itu hanya menghela napasnya dan berdiri tenang di posisinya namun enggan membalas tatapan Sasuke padanya. Tidak mendapat reaksi apapun dari Sakura membuat Sasuke ikut bungkam juga. Sebenarnya Sasuke berniat menguji... seandainya Sakura langsung merespon seperti yang diharapkannya, mungkin memang masih ada harapan tapi...

...sepertinya memang tidak ada ya...

Baiklah, Sasuke bukan tipe laki-laki yang suka mengejar perempuan. Lebih baik dia menyerah, dia tidak mau harga dirinya dipertaruhkan di sini. Kalau memang Sakura sudah menyukai orang lain apa boleh buat, itu artinya dia juga harus segera menemukan perempuan lain yang tertarik padanya dan bisa membuatnya tertarik juga. Sasuke mendengus lalu menaruh dokumennya di atas meja di dekatnya, "Ya sudah, kau boleh pulang."

"Eh? Sungguh?" Sakura langsung reflek berteriak. Menyadari gelagatnya, gadis Haruno itu menutup mulutnya, "Ma-Maaf, maksud saya... terima kasih Uchiha-_sama._"

Sasuke hanya melirik sekilas sebelum membuang perhatiannya ke arah lain, "...Hn," Hanya respon datar yang diberikan olehnya. Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya. Ah iya... memang dia yang memutuskan untuk menyerah, dia yang memutuskan untuk tidak perlu mengejar perempuan yang sudah menyukai laki-laki selain dirinya. Harusnya begitu tapi... Sasuke meremas kemeja yang menutupi dada bidangnya...

...rasanya sakit juga.

Hei, ini pertama kalinya Uchiha Sasuke merasa patah hati. Mungkin ada bagusnya untuk dicatat sebagai sejarah Uchiha bungsu tersebut.

Sakura tersenyum lebar, "Kalau begitu, anda juga hati-hati di jalan, Uchiha-_sama!_"

Perkataan itu membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya yang akan menjauh. Dia segera menoleh, namun sayang Sakura sudah lebih dulu membalikkan tubuhnya dan berlari. Pemuda itu menatap punggung Sakura dengan berbagai pemikiran berkecamuk di kepalanya. Ah bodoh, gadis itu memang bodoh. Seharusnya... jika memang gadis itu tidak menyukainya, dia tidak perlu memberi harapan kosong pada pemuda malang itu, 'kan?

Dia benar-benar bodoh.

Menyebalkan.

Sasuke mengernyitkan kedua alisnya lalu kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Tak jauh beda dari Sakura, dia juga sangat ingin pulang sekarang. Naik ke atas kasur, membaringkan tubuhnya, dan tertidur pulas. _Hell, _Uchiha Sasuke tidak akan membuang-buang waktunya untuk patah hati hanya karena seorang gadis biasa.

Benar, 'kan?

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Sama halnya dengan mitos, mimpi adalah salah satu hal yang akan Sasuke anggap remeh karena laki-laki itu hanya mempercayai sesuatu yang bisa dijelaskan dengan logika berdasar, kenyataan yang ilmiah, dan pembuktian yang jelas.

Tak peduli meskipun mimpi itu terasa begitu nyata sekarang.

Sasuke merasa aneh, dia tahu saat ini dia sedang bermimpi, namun dia bisa merasakan lantai dingin di bawahnya dan dia bisa melihat sekitarnya dengan jelas. Bahkan sedang bernapas pun dia bisa merasakan detak jantungnya dan darahnya yang mengalir di dalam tubuhnya. Apa yang terjadi?

"**Uchiha Sasuke."**

Suara yang tiba-tiba muncul itu membuat Sasuke tersentak. Laki-laki itu mengangkat kepalanya, menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, tidak ada yang bisa dilihatnya, "Siapa?"

"**Waktumu telah tiba, garis takdir yang telah ditentukan sejak kau lahir sudah siap untuk dijalankan sekarang."**

"...Hah?" Suara itu terus muncul, Sasuke dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Sangat jelas. Menyebalkan sekali, sebenarnya siapa itu yang seenaknya terus bicara meninggalkan dirinya yang kebingungan seperti orang bodoh? Sasuke menggertakkan giginya, "Tunjukkan dirimu sekarang juga, pengecut!" teriaknya—berusaha memancing.

"**Ini adalah pilihan. Kau spesial karena kau dipilih."**

Gila. Apa sih maksudnya? Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Dia benar-benar pusing. Belum masalah Sakura dan sekarang mimpi bodoh ini. Persetan dengan semuanya, Sasuke hanya ingin tidur tenang, bangun esok pagi, bekerja, menjalankan rutinitas sehari-hari seperti biasa, dan menikmati jalannya waktu apa adanya seperti biasa.

Seharusnya.

"**Apa pilihanmu, Sasuke?"**

Oh bagus, suara bodoh ini bertanya, "Pilihanku adalah menjalankan rutinitas kehidupanku seperti biasa," Sasuke mengernyitkan kedua alisnya dengan sinis, "Lucu kau bertanya, memangnya kau bisa apa? Mengubah kehidupanku hanya karena aku memilihnya?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Bisakah kau-siapapun-itu hentikan lelucon ini? Aku ingin—"

"**Gadis itu... Haruno Sakura," **Ucapan Sasuke terpotong. Laki-laki itu tersentak sendiri lalu segera mengangkat kepalanya dengan kaget, **"apa yang kau inginkan darinya?"**

Dan sekarang suara itu dengan beraninya menyinggung gadis yang paling ingin dilupakannya. Sasuke kembali menggertakkan giginya dengan kesal lalu membentak seraya mengibaskan sebelah tangannya, "AKU TIDAK PUNYA URUSAN DENGANNYA!" Tanpa bisa tertahan, Sasuke mengeluarkan seluruh emosinya, "DIA BUKAN SIAPA-SIAPAKU DAN AKU BERNIAT UNTUK MELUPAKANNYA. JANGAN SEBUT NAMA DIA DI HADAPANKU—"

"**Itu akan menjadi masalah."**

"Apa!?" Lagi-lagi suara itu memotongnya. Sasuke ingin marah lagi tapi tiba-tiba kesadarannya di dalam mimpi itu berangsur-angsur menghilang perlahan tapi pasti, "Tunggu! Tunggu dulu! Apa—"

"**Kucing hitam yang spesial itu telah memilihmu."**

"Ku-Kucing?" Sasuke berusaha memicingkan kedua matanya yang sebenarnya dipaksa untuk terpejam. Tidak. Dia tidak bisa menerima begitu saja alasan yang tidak jelas ini, "Aku tidak mengerti! Jelaskan padaku!" teriaknya mulai kesal.

"**Dia telah memilihmu, tidak bisa tidak. Dia ingin menitipkan gadis itu padamu."**

"BODOH! AKU TIDAK MENGERTI MAKSUDMU!" Sasuke semakin emosi. Namun apa daya... dia bahkan sudah tidak bisa melihat sekitarnya lagi. Hanya suara yang terdengar, dia merasa telah menjadi buta seluruhnya, tidak bisa melihat ataupun bergerak. Dia hanya bisa mendengar... kalimat terakhir...

"**Karena Sasu telah memilihmu... untuk menggantikannya."**

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Bunga tidur itu... merugikan, ya?

Sasuke bersumpah dia akan berdoa setelah ini untuk tidak mendapatkan bunga tidur seperti malam ini. Segera setelah mimpi itu berakhir, Sasuke langsung membuka kedua matanya dengan cepat. Hari masih gelap rupanya, mungkin baru tiga jam berlalu sejak Sasuke membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur.

Menggeram kesal, Sasuke menghela napas. Kepalanya jadi semakin pusing. Dia bermaksud memegang kepalanya sembari berkata, "Pusing sekali..." Dan dia memang akan melakukannya. Sasuke memejamkan kedua matanya lalu menyentuh kepalanya...

"_Uung~_"

...heh?

("Lho? Suaraku?") "_Mew? Meong?_"

Semakin panik, Sasuke segera bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Tunggu-tunggu, meskipun masih malam... tapi ini terlalu gelap. Sasuke menoleh kesana kemari, mencoba mencari cahaya dan yap! Ketemu! Ada cahaya di ujung sana, Sasuke segera berlari... berlari... dan berlari lalu—

Eh—sejak kapan kamarnya jadi sebesar ini?

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan kiri... bukan, bukan kamarnya yang membesar. Sesuatu di atas tubuhnya yang besar ini... adalah selimut yang memang dia pakai sebelum tidur, di hadapannya ini... bantal yang menjadi sandaran kepalanya, di kanannya ini... guling yang tadi dia peluk. Semuanya berukuran besar...

...itu artinya, dia yang mengecil... 'kan?

Kedua bola mata Sasuke masih membulat karena syok. Apa? Ada apa? Demi _Kami-sama, _Sasuke benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. Dia harus memanggil ayah, ibu, atau kakaknya!—tapi bagaimana kalau mereka juga ikutan syok? Lebih baik tahan dulu. Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya, dia belum pernah sepanik ini seumur hidupnya. Sasuke sampai lupa untuk terlebih dahulu mengecek kondisi tubuhnya. Setidaknya sampai dia tersadar akan sesuatu di hadapannya... cermin? Ya! Cermin!

Masih belum menyadari situasi—pasti dia terlalu syok. Sasuke bahkan tidak sadar bahwa dia kini sedang berjalan dengan empat kaki, memiliki ekor panjang yang bergoyang seiring dengan langkahnya, memiliki kumis-kumis panjang, memiliki telinga yang bisa menegak dan menurun, atau bahwa penglihatannya kini telah berkali lipat jauh lebih baik—

—dari sebelumnya dia menjadi manusia.

Pemuda itu melompat turun dari atas kasurnya. Tepat di bawah kasur, dia dapat langsung melihat tubuhnya dari bayangan cermin panjang yang memang dipasang di kamarnya. Sayang sekali, semuanya di luar perkiraannya. Sasuke sebelumnya berpikir mungkin dia bisa langsung menerima keadaannya dan langsung memikirkan cara untuk secepatnya kembali ke semula. Tapi... ini semua...

("Tidak... mungkin...") _"Mew... mew..."_

...oh tidak, ingatkan Sasuke untuk membuang semua egonya menjalani kehidupan berdasarkan logika atau pernyataan ilmiah yang statis.

Persetan dengan semuanya.

Tubuhnya bergetar hebat... melihat bayangan dirinya sekarang. Seekor kucing hitam dengan wajah syok yang bahkan tidak tahu harus memasang ekspresi apa. Kedua bola matanya berwarna hitam dengan dasar kuning yang pekat. Kedua mata yang bersinar ketika cahaya bulan menyinarinya... seperti mengejek wujudnya yang sekarang.

Ah.

Semangat menjalani kehidupan barumu, Uchiha Sasuke.

("TIDAAAAAAAAAAK!") _"MEOOOOOOOOOOOONG!"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**What's destiny?**_

_**What form does destiny take?**_

**.**

_**If such a thing exists after death**_

_**Is it possible to change destiny?**_

**.**

_**I'd like to change it**_

_**Do you agree?**_

_- EGOIST (All Alone With You)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

_**Fortgesetzt Werden**_

**...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Zeitlos**__ = Timeless_

_**Kapitel Eins = **__Chapter One_

_**Zweiten Dreh der Zeit**__ = Second rotation of time_

_**Fortgesetzt Werden = **__To be Continued_

* * *

HALO SEMUANYAAAAAAA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA #ditendang Ketemu lagi di fic multichap saya yang baru~ tehee~ ;9 #apahoy

Sesuai janji akhirnya aku menyanggupi sequel untuk _**FRIST **_xD Bagi yang mau baca ini, tapi belum baca _**FRIST**_, sangat diharapkan untuk membaca terlebih dahulu karena _**ZEITLOS **_akan sangat berhubungan dengan _**FRIST**_ sebagai _basic_-nya.

Untuk berapa _chapter-_nya belum aku pikirin bakal nyampe berapa, tapi kemungkinan sih paling cepet sampai _chapter_ tiga dan paling lama sampai _chapter_ lima hahaha. Tenang, aku juga gak suka kok bikin fic panjang-panjang, tahu sendiri aku ngaretnya parah ;w; #tiduran

Oh iya, pada dasarnya kucing itu meskipun penglihatannya tajam, dia hanya bisa melihat warna hitam putih. Tapi di fic ini, aku bikin Sasuke bisa lihat semua warna aja biar lebih gampang #wink

Udah itu aja, semoga kalian suka dengan fic ini :"D Maaf atas segala kekurangan dan semoga _feels-_nya kerasa~ _mind to review, please? _:3


End file.
